


jshlatts kids

by lizziecamicia13



Series: dream SMP one shots~ [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziecamicia13/pseuds/lizziecamicia13
Summary: pretty much just read this was an idea i had!
Series: dream SMP one shots~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	jshlatts kids

Jshlatt’s kids 

It had only taken jshlatt 4 months of torchure and lies to get tubbo fully on his side so when tommy had came to get tubbo he made a plan. “Tubbo, I need a favor” jshlatt says “ yes…?”  
Tubbo answers, “ when tommy comes for you i want you to knock him out and bring him to me.. understand” . “yes” tubbo answers and is off. Like jshlatt's prediction tommy came and tubbo knocked him out looking guilty. “ don't worry you will get your brother soon, and on our side” jshlatt says. with just jshlatt and tommy  
jshlatt puts something a chip connected to his ears in tommy's neck and waits for him to wake up! Tommy wakes up and yells and curses at jshlatt while about to leave jshlatt decides to try out his new toy. Suddenly all tommy could hear was soothing sounds luling him to sleep, jshlatt decided tommy would be a doll and cat. After a month Tommy gives in purring when people pet his head being a doll and helpless, tubbo and him talk a lot but mainly only tubbo because tommy does not talk as much anymore. “ Hey kitty,” Jshlatt says while ruffling his hair while tommy purrs. He gives tubbo some doggy love being what tubbo is. They where his pets, and he turns on tommys chip again luling the boy to sleep instantly, he forgot what l’manberg was and what pogtopia is he forgot them all which made schlatt smile. 

To be continued…………………..?


End file.
